A Human Touch
by pvt church rvb
Summary: set after Revelations, except Tex and Church are alive, after finding some human body's they are sent home to live normal lives, but can they live apart? AllsonXChurch M for language, what did you expect its RVB
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first off I want to set the scene for everyone,**

**1: this takes place just after revelation.**

**2: church and Tex/Allison are alive, so essentially when church went in to the memory unit Tex was just waiting for him, also wash still lives.**

**Ok now that done lets start.**

* * *

**Tex POV**

**The snow and icy ground almost matched his armour colour, its almost like he always intended it end up here, like everything was always leading to this moment, this last moment** this was one of the many thing rushing through my mind as I sat in the snow my black armor protecting me from the cold, I watched as Church spoke with wash, like they were old buddy's, and I guess in a way they were, he was his AI...epsilon...memory's, now the only thing I could think about was memory's, I new they weren't mine they were the women I was based off of memory's, but I still cherished them, then Church and Wash walked off into the base, a slight smile crossed Washes normally static features, then Tucker walked over to me and I sunk into my black armour not wanting to talk.

"soooo. Your not gunna try and kill us right"

"no, the military will be here soon, I wouldn't be able to explain your deaths or have time to cover them up before they arrived" I replied dryly.

"ummmm" tucker replied not any more relaxed then before.

"no tucker I'm not going to kill you, or anyone"

"good, you had me scared for a moment there" tucker breathed out a sigh of relief.

"a moment, please you've been scared of me since I first stepped into that mud puddle called Blood Gulch" I replied obviously tired of the conversation.

"urrrr, yeah" tucker replied before jogging borderline sprinting away over to join the reds in there conversation.

I simply laid back letting my armored helmet rest on the snow covered ground.

* * *

**Tucker POV**

"what's up with you guys" I asked the congregation of reds all looking over the cliff at the crashed pelican.

"Sarge is trying to convince Grif to jump off to make sure the meta is really dead" Simmons replied.

"for the last time no!" Grif shouted as Sarge chuckled.

"he he he, I had to try".

"jeez you guys are worse then Church and Tex" I commented.

"yeah but Grif, cant fight" Simmons laughed.

"wait why am I the girl in this" Grif asked annoyed.

* * *

**Church POV**

"are these what I think they are" I asked surprise filling my voice.

"from what I can piece together, yes they are, but once you go inside you cant leave, they turn the electrical signs you currently have into electrical impulses, you will technically loose everything that makes you an AI" Wash said tapping me on the back.

"you think Tex will agree to this" I asked.

"I don't know, that...is for you to find out".

"ok then, lets go" I stated walking out the base and over to Tex.

* * *

**Tex POV**

I had my eyes closed under my helmet enjoying the quite, all the anger I felt, my plans for finding and killing the director had suddenly vanished, I hadn't asked to come back but I was glad Church wanted me back, thou I would never admit it, I just wanted to live, I had been given a second chance well more like a hundredth chance but this one I wasn't going to waist, not this time, but being an AI inside a robot body was gunna make that a hard thing to do, then, suddenly I felt at ease, I opened my eyes and looked up at the familiar armored man standing over me, he stretched out his hand, smiling if he had a face under the helmet, I waited for a moment before taking his hand and standing up.

"I...ugh, iv got a surprise for you" he muttered tilting his head in the direction of the base.

"what now church" I asked more bitchy then I originally planned, but, thankfully it didn't effect church, he was used to it by now.

"just come on" he replied.

He began to walk off towards the base his sniper attached to his back, after a few seconds I followed, wandering what he wanted.

"ok you know this place was a safe house right, like you said this is ware they held me, or the alpha or whatever" Church asked.

"yeah what about it"

"well" Church said as they turned a corner into a large room with two metal cabinets with glass in the fronts, after a few seconds I realized what I was looking at, I stared at the fiery red hair and emerald green eyes looking back at me, the emotionless face completely static, it was me, well a human copy of my body. And next to it, a human copy of Church, his black hair up at the front even some slight stubble covered his face just like it used to.

"can...can we use these" I asked amazed at what I seeing.

"yes...but we will be human again, we cant just leave the body when ever we want and we will age, well the body will"

"ok, I want it" I said as left my robotic body letting it fall to the floor with a clang, I moved forward and looked at the body. "ok, how do I use it" I asked

"ok, just go inside this computer and I'll upload you" Church said.

So I did, I moved over to the computer and moved inside, I heard Church mutter something and suddenly there was a flash of white and I was looking at a glass window, I lifted my hands against the metal door then looked at my hands feeling the smile cross my face, "yes it worked, Church it worked" I shouted as the door opened and I stepped out.

Church simply stared at me and his jaw dropped before he composed himself, he quickly slid my robot body over to me and turned away, "use the armor on your old body" he said and I took me a moment to realize I was naked, I quickly dragged the Armour covered robot away and out of church's site, **you idiot, of course your naked, and what did you do, you stood right in front of church letting him take it all in, well I guess it wasn't to bad, no...stop it Tex pull yourself together, you have a human body now, you don't need him...ugh...but I want h-. **

"hurry up I want to get into my body" Church said his voice carrying through the corridors.

"ok give me a second" I replied and quickly placed the black body suit and then the Armour on my new body, then walked out my helmet off. A grin plastered across my face.

"you seem happy"

"well I wander why church, its not like I have a human body again" I said slightly jumping as my excitement but slowly suppressing it.

"ok well its my turn so upload me" Church said as his robot body fell to the ground and he entered the terminal.

* * *

**Church POV**

there was a flash of light and I was looking at the glass window and the door opened, I quickly picked up my robot body and walked around the corner, I spotted Tex glancing at me and my manhood and smirked to myself, **same old Tex, **I quickly picked up the black body suit and placed my armor over my new body, **new body, a real body, I can feel I can breath, I...I...I'm gunna have to start working out again and sleeping and eating, ugh. **

I walked back around the corner my helmet off as I smiled at Tex, her red hair coming down to her lower back, her green eyes looking in to my grey. "you look..." I tried but my mind blanked, **wow, I guess I can do that now.**

Tex smirked as she moved some hair behind her ear. "you don't look to bad yourself"

"thanks" I replied as a loud noise emanated through the base its source outside. "I guess the military are here, come on lets go, and put your helmet on"

we walked out our helmets securely attached to our newly acquired body's, it was strange, walking around in a human body again, well I say again, the memory's of having a human body were the memory's of the director, but to me they still held sentimental value, hell most of them were focused on Tex anyway.

We walked over and saw red team and blue team standing in a line in front of a man in a high ranking military uniform, Wash was standing next to them in the line, his once black armor was now cobalt like mine but he still had his yellow details.

"what's up with Wash's armor" I asked Tex as we walked over.

"don't know, maybe he is trying to pass as a blue" she responded as we arrived at the group.

The man in the military uniform smiled and pointed at us and then to the line motioning for us to join our team mates, we did, I looked to my left and saw Wash and everyone else staring at the man that now held a data pad and started to look through the info, I looked to my right and saw Tex she was standing with her hip sightly out and her hand against it, I haven't seen her do that in years, maybe the robotic body didn't let her do it, maybe it had movement constriction, I wouldn't know since I never did that. Then the man looked up and began to talk.

"as I say your name I would like you to take off you helmet and reply with yes sir, that way I know who is who, I know your just simulation troopers but try to show some military prowess" the man finished and looked at the data pad one last time before starting.

"Dexter Grif", Grif stood forward and removed his helmet letting his dark brown hair fall in front of his face his brown eyes looked tired and blood shot, **I guess he is tired.**

"Richard Simmons", Simmons stood forward and removed his helmet to relieve his light brown hair and one blue eye, the other was red...and robotic.

"why do you have a robotic eye mister Simmons" the man asked.

"well sir, I was injured in battle but sarge being the master of robotics that he is, patched me up" Simmons replied.

"kiss ass" Grif commented receiving a look from the military man.

"I see" the man said before continuing with his list.

"John...urrr...Sarge" the man look at the data pad then up as Sarge removed his helmet to reveal white hair with random streaks of the black hair that the hair used to be.

"wait your last name is actually Sarge. What the fuck" Grif said and received another look from the man.

"Michael Caboose" Caboose removed his helmet letting his short blond hair shine in the white light.

"Lavernius Tucker" Tucker removed his helmet and let his grey borderline black hair blow in the wind, it was hard to tell what colour his hair actually was since it was so similar to his black skin.

The man smiled as he looked at Wash not needing to look at the data pad this time "agent David Washington" them man smiled at him. "we will need to talk after this is done".

Wash took of his helmet revealing sharp and aged features for his actual age, he had very dark brown hair with grey sideburns. "yes sir" he replied, the only one actually doing that part of the instruction.

The man smiled then turned to Tex and myself, "Leonard church and Allison church"

**wait what, Allison church, what. **

"excuse me" Tex blurted at the man.

"Leonard church and Allison church?" the man repeated showing the data pad to Tex, she looked at it for a second both our helmets still on she then looked back to me.

"umm, church?" she asked.

"don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on" I replied then saw Tucker look at me a devious grin on his face.

"dude. Your married...con grat u lations" he said spacing out the word as he said it angering Tex more then it did me.

"shut up you ass, we're no-" she stopped and had a look on her face like she was considering her options before turning to Tucker again. "I mean yes, that's us Leonard church and Allison" she paused for a second "church".

The man looked at the both of us confused after what had occurred before looking to our helmets and everyone looked at us realizing that the man would see they were robots.

I smiled under my helmet as I lifted my hands to it seeing Tex do the same, slowly we both removed our helmets and I saw Tex's hair fall down her back again like a river of flame, I then looked to everyone else there mouths open as they stared at us, even Wash was a bit surprised even thou he had told me about the body's.

The man tapped the data pad and motioned for us to follow him on to the pelican that had landed earlier, we followed keeping quiet as the doors closed behind us.

* * *

**1 day later. Tex POV.**

It had been a horrible time, after leaving the icy storage facility we were taken to a military screening facility ware we were debriefed, after everything was said, keeping in mind I was still, lying saying Church was my husband and not mentioning I was actually an AI in a human body. After they debriefed every one we were now sitting in a waiting room I was sitting next to church on a couch on the corner of the room with Wash sitting in a chair near by while the red and blue teams were on the other side of the room chatting, I looked at church, it was strange seeing him with a face but now more so because we were no longer in our armor, Church had muscle, enough that when he was changing his top I saw a six pack and now with his military top on the arms were tight around his arms.

A man walked in and smiled at us before speaking. "mister and misses church, can you please return to the debriefing room for a few more questions" it took me a second to realize what I needed to do, mainly because I forgot I was supposed to have the last name of Church, **ugh, well at least they hadn't though I was married to Tucker or Caboose, why Church, maybe it was because the director of project freelancer was married to the Allison he knew, but why would that effect our situation. **I watched as Church stood up and held out his hand a goofy smirk plastered across his face. **He was enjoying this to much, I didn't know if it was because I was angry about the situation or because he like the idea of it but he looked like he was slightly happy, no happy isn't the right word, more like accepting of the idea.**

I reluctantly took his hand and stood up before walking next to him towards the room, we sat down and was greeted with the face of the man I had wanted to kill the day before.

"hello Alpha, Allison" the director said taking off his glasses revealing his green eyes.

"I'm not the Alpha, I'm not him any more, I'm me, I'm what the meta wanted to achieve ok I'm human" Church shouted at the man, even he looked surprised at his sudden outburst but the director simply looked back at him and smiled.

"evidently so, now I'm not here to kill you or take you prisoner but I am here to settle some things out" the director began looking to the military man to his left before beginning. "firstly mister Church and misses Church and not married secondly they are artificial intelligence inside human body's that they can not escape from, and finally thy are both in the meta stage, there for they are both consider fully human" the director finished.

"how did you even find us" Church asked.

"I was alerted the moment you uploaded yourselves to the body's" the director replied smiling.

"what happens now" I said not wanting to stay here any longer then I had to.

"well you have a choice, you can either leave the military with your fellow soldier or comeback to project freelancer" the director said.

"we get to choose" I asked.

"yes, you are considered fully human now, you have the right to choose" the military man replied.

"well I'm leaving the military with the others, I'll find a nice job some ware else, I'm done with all this crazy shit" Church said crossing his arms.

I looked at the director then back to Church, he looked worried as I looked from him to the director and then back again like he was worried I wouldn't leave and join the project again.

"I'm leaving to, I don't want anything to do with project freelancer ever again" I said and a loud sigh of relief erupted from Church's mouth at my words.

The director frowned and stood before leaving. "very well...miss Church" he said as he walked out the door.

I turned back to see the military man staring at the both of us not knowing what was going to come next. "so what happens now" I asked.

"well, you and the rest of your teams will be shipped back to earth and have anything of value that you had before joining the military returned to you, then well its up to you, you get to choose which direction you point you life in, you will be given accommodation until you can find a place of your own" the man finished and looked to the door. "you should go and inform your friends, you are leaving for earth in an hour"

we stood and walked back to the waiting room and smiled at everyone. "were going to earth guy, were going home" Church said as everyone's faces lit up.

* * *

**An hour later. Church POV.**

It was cold and raining, to most people it would annoy them, make them grumpy but to me it was a blessing, the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the building, I couldn't wait to go outside, but right now I was sitting in another waiting room as our stuff was being retrieved, as if the office people had heard my thoughts they brought a big trolley over with some boxes on it with our names on, I decided to wait after everyone else had gotten there box before getting mine, suddenly I heard a gasp from tucker and then a huge grin, I looked up and saw he was looking through my box.

"hey asshole, that's my box" I yelled getting up and walking over taking the box from his hands looking inside.

"dude, my respect for you just went up like 15%" Tucker said tapping church on the shoulder.

"why" Tex asked looking up from her box, by the look of it she hadn't opened it yet.

I looked in to the box and saw a collection of smaller boxes, pictures and books, but it wasn't any of them that had given me Tuckers seal of approval, I put my hand into the box and pulled out a large bottle of vodka and smiled at the bottle, I had originally put it in there to drink when I got back as a celebratory drink after we won the war, **no, wait, I didn't do that the director did, I guess this is his box, well I guess its mine now, he hasn't been to earth in about 30 years, he likes space more.**

"I have to admit, its a welcome site" I said putting it back in the box and putting the lid back on.

"come on dude open it lets get drunk" Tucker pleaded.

"what...no I'm gunna have it later" I said holding the box under my arm away from Tucker.

"what's in yours"

"well" Tucker turned away.

"ok never mind I don't want to know"

"probably better that way" tucker closed his box and went to sit down.

I looked over at the reds who were all sitting around Simmons box and Grif tapped Simmons on the back laughing, ** I'll see see what has them happy in a minuet. **Wash was sitting in the corner with his box holding something in his hand that looked like a small picture the same size as a passport photo. I walked over to Tex and smiled before sitting down putting my box down on the seat next to me.

"what's in yours" I asked.

"don't know, I haven't looked" she replied.

"why" I asked

"same reason you didn't get up right away to get yours, same reason you were surprised to see that Vodka in your box"

"because these arnt our boxes"

"yep, I'm just worried about what I'll find" Tex looked at the box on her lap staring at the name.

"what's the worst that can happen" I asked.

"could be filled with pictures of the director naked, this was his Allison's box" she said. Her words sending a shudder down my spine.

"ok I can see why you are worried now"

"yeah"

"want me to look first" I asked

"go ahead" she said handing me the box.

I placed the box on my lap and took of the lid, Tex looking away, I stared at what I saw, it was a collection of books a few pictures and a bottle of old wine, **I guess the directors Allison had the same idea. **But the thing that surprised me the most that made me re-think everything I though I knew was the pictures in the box were of Blood Gulch, me and Tex standing next to each other in our armour, then it hit me, these boxes weren't just full of the old versions stuff, it was also full of our stuff from Blood Gulch and Valhalla, I quickly smiled at Tex and handed her the box back with the lid on.

"don't worry, nothing in there but memory's, but I do suggest looking through it" I said as I stood and picked up my box before walking to the office people.

"so can we leave" I asked

"yes, here is the address for the hotel that you will be living in until you can find a place of your own" the women handed me a piece of paper the address of the hotel on it and a 5 pound note being we were in England. "for the taxi" she said before I turned and walked to the door.

"hey" I head her voice and smiled inwardly before turning to see what she wanted.

"yeah Tex" I asked

"what hotel room are you in"

"umm" I looked at the piece of paper. "room s-117"

"ok I'll see you later" she said, I looked at her for a second and saw she was looking through the box.

I suddenly realized I didn't have a spare pair of cloths, I looked into the box for a second and opened the book tabled "common sense", **very fitting,** in side was 5 hundred pounds, **wow, I guess the director didn't mess around with this stuff huh. **I walked out the building and down the street, there was a cloths shop up ahead with a sign on the front. ** .lan. **I thought the name over in my head as I entered the shop, I quickly went over to the men's section and got a pair of dark blue jeans, a cobalt top, a pair of red hight top converses and a long brown trench coat. I went to the cashier and bought the cloths still having 430 pounds left, I went to a changing room and changed in to the cloths putting the military cloths into a near by bin, I then walked out and haled a taxi.

I looked at the piece of paper and read the name of the hotel. "umm, premier inn, Hampshire" I said and the taxi pulled away.

Finally I arrived and after giving my name to the hotel women she gave me my key and I walked up to my room, I didn't even bother looking around, I simply put down my stuff, locked the door, and fell asleep on the big bed, I'**ll look around tomorrow.**

* * *

**Ok guys that was the first chapter, yes I know, not much happened but don't worry the next chapters will be better, but let's be honest, normally the beginning of a story starts slow, anyway please review to tell me if there is anything I need to do to make it better, anyway church out. **


	2. Chapter 2 memory's

**Tex POV**

* * *

**I guess they took our stuff from Blood Gulch two, none of us took anything from there anyway, I guess we wanted to leave those memory's behind.** I looked down at the picture in my hand, it was of all of us, both the reds and blues all huddled up I guess Sheila or Lopez took the picture, it had been one of the days me and Church had gotten along well, and even if we were in robotic body's he still had one arm over my shoulders, I smiled at the picture when a sudden crash erupted through he room, I looked up and saw Grif holding an Iphone 1000-s.

"Grif ware did you get that" Tucker said running over to him and looking at the game he was playing.

"it was in Simmons box, awesome right, I guess he had lots of tech before he shipped out" Grif beamed killing some more zombies.

"Grif put it back, you can use it later when we get to the hotel" Simmons said snatching the phone out of Grif's hand anyway.

"awwww" Grif and Tucker wined in unison.

"speaking of hotel, lets go, I'm tired" I groaned as I stood up carrying my box.

"how can you be tired, you still haven't told us how you and Church suddenly have human body's" Tucker groaned picking up his box.

"that's because we were trying to hide it from the UNSC, when we get to the hotel I'll explain everything" I replied walking to the receptionist, she gave me my piece of paper same as everyone else, we then walked outside into the rain.

The rain was strangely calming I hadn't seen much of it over the last few years, and being able to feel it was nice, I halted a taxi and got in leaving everyone else to get there own, I handed the piece of paper to the driver and he nodded before pulling away and handing the paper back to me, I stared out the window at the rain as it hit the ground, it reminded me of when...**no that's not my memory**, but it did bring a smile, me and church were eating dinner at a restaurant, we were sitting outside enjoying the cool night air but it suddenly started to rain and church got completely soaked, so did I but seeing church get so annoyed at rain simply amused me.

The taxi stopped and I handed him the 5 pounds before stepping out and entering the hotel, it was a nice place, after getting my key I walked up to my room and looked at the number.

"s-116" I said under my breath as I reached my door, I looked to the next door and realized my room was right next to Church's.

"what number was my room again, I forgot" the familiar and annoying voice of Caboose filled the air behind me.

"s-118" Tucker growled obviously this wasn't the first time he had to say it.

"I guess our room's are all next to each other" Simmons motioned to me as I turned around.

"I guess, my room is s-116, and church's is number s-117, I guess even after all that has happened they are putting us together" I muttered as I took out my key.

"what, that's church's room" Caboose exclaimed jumping up and down as he walked over to the door.

"I'm gunna guess its locked caboose" Tucker said but the blue soldier ignored his as he turned the handle.

To everyone's surprise the door opened, to show Church wearing new cloths, he was sprawled out on the bed like he had flopped on to it falling asleep instantaneously, **same old church.** Caboose walked in and before I could stop him he was already in mid air, he smashed into Church landing on his back.

"son of a bitch" Church yelled as he stood up Caboose falling back and on to the floor.

Church looked down at Caboose and frowned. "I though I locked that fucking door".

"well I guess not" I said as I walked in followed by everyone else.

"guys just let me sleep, I haven't slept in god knows how long" Church groaned lying back on his bed.

"yeah about that, I kinda said we would explain how we have human body's" I said scratching the back of my neck as Church looked up at me, daggers in his eyes.

"fine" he said sitting up very grumpy. "Wash found some body's that were made to house AI so I uploaded Tex and myself into them so we could be human again, now fuck off and let me sleep"

"dude why are you so grumpy" Tucker began. "I mean your always grumpy but your like, extra grumpy"

"I'm tired Tucker, you should see Tex when she's tired in the mournings, she will bite your head of if your not careful" church replied

"bow chicka bow wow" Tucker said his normal and obnoxious catch phrase.

"shut up and get out, and let me fucking sleep" Church yelled and slowly everyone left the room leaving me and Church staring at each other.

He was wearing a pair of red converse and dark blue jeans, then a cobalt top and a long brown trench coat, I'll admit he did look good.

"unless your gunna sleep in my bed tonight please let me sleep" Church groaned lying back again.

"you wish...ok I'll leave" I said walking towards the door.

"hey Tex"

"yes, church"

"night"

"goodnight church" I said as I closed the door and walked out and into my room, I removed my cloths and got under the covers before closing my eyes and falling asleep, haven't** done this in a long time, sleeping.**

* * *

**Tex POV**

I opened my eyes and felt a warmth behind me and I snuggled into it closing my eyes again. "mourning Ali" Church said his voice groggy.

"hmmm, mourning" I replied enjoying his warmth.

"you know I was thinking" Church said as he got off the bed and walked around to my side and knelt down.

"ugh, come back to bed" I groaned looking at him as he knelt down on one knee next to me. "what are you do-".

"Allison, will you marry me" Church said pulling out a ring, it was silver and had an green emerald in the middle that matched my eyes.

I stared at him and for a second his calm face faulted. "yes...yes...oh my god yes" I shouted jumping out of bed and landing on top of him.

I jumped up my body covered is cold sweat as I looked around, **what the, was...was that a dream, oh that was creepy, that was a dream, I haven't had one in, in years, why would I dream about Church proposing, maybe it was a memory from the old Allison, or it was a nightmare. Ether way he hadn't actually proposed, it had seemed so real,** I could still feel his warmth on my back, **ugh. Back to sleep.** I curled up under my bed sheets and closed my eyes, part of me wanting to have the same dream.

* * *

**Church POV.**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, **that was a strange dream. **According to the clock it was 8am, "time to get up" I walked into the bathroom and took a shower before getting dressed and walking down the stairs to the breakfast buffet, I wasn't surprised to see Grif filling his face as I approached, I sat down next to him and Simmons, not getting any food yet.

"you still grumpy" Simmons asked taking a bit of his salad.

"nope, not after the dream I had last night, I didn't even think I could have dreams but whatever" I replied

"what did you dream about" he asked

"ummm, id rather not say"

"oh, was it that kinda dream"

"no, no, no. it just made me happy I guess, hey wares the food at" I asked looking at Grif as I said it.

Grif simply lifted his arm in the direction of the food and then went back to eating, I stood and walking over to the buffet looking over the awesome food and started picking out food and placing it on a plate.

* * *

**Tex POV**

I opened my eyes looked around the room my vision focusing on the alarm clock. "8:05 am, time to get up I guess" I hoped off the bed and took a shower before getting dressed and walking down stairs, I saw Grif and Simmons sitting at a table eating so I walked over and sat down.

"morning, how was sleeping for the first time in who knows how long" Simmons asked.

"actually pretty good, I had a dream that was...interesting but apart from that it was pretty good, I feel great"

"I guess all you guys needed was sleep because Church had a dream to and he is all happy now"

"did he say what dream he had"

"no, I asked but he said he didn't want to talk about it, but he did say it made him feel good"

"hmmmm, ok well wares the food" I asked

"over there" Simmons replied pointing in the direction of food

"thanks" I replied

I stood up and walked over to the food I looked down the line and saw Church who was picking up a coffee and walking back over to Grif and Simmons, I suddenly felt my stomach turn and my heart beat faster, **the hell is going on.** I took a step back and took a few deep breaths before feeling what ever it was pass, deep down I knew what it was but I ignored it, I picked up my food and went back to the table sitting next to Church as he spoke to Simmons, Grif still stuffing his face.

"so you think it was a memory from the director" Simmons said

"yeah I think so, I mean, I sure as hell haven't done it, at least I don't think so" Church replied

"don't think so, how can you not know if you did or didn't, I don't think its something you would forget" Simmons replied

"I don't know, this hole new body and old memory's from someone else thing is kind of a bitch for all I know it was me but I just think it was the old me, then again it might have just been a dream" Church finished, noticing I was there. "hey Tex, good nights sleep"

"yeah, we haven't slept in who knows how long so a minuet of sleep would have been a blessing but a hole night, I feel spoilt" I replied letting a smile cross my face. "so what are you talking about"

"oh, Church told me about his dream, he was pro-" Simmons tried to say but Church cut him off.

"I was a pro urrrr pro race car driver on the circuit" he butted in I could tell he was lying. I could feel my heart was beating faster again but this time it was much faster.

"a race car driver, really, that might be the worst lie you have ever told Church" I said looking at him

"that obvious huh" he replied looking at his food

"what was it actually about" I asked.

"oh you know, stuff, things"

"church" my voice was low and slightly agitated.

"ugh, never mind" Church said standing up leaving his food and walking off towards the stairs.

"hey, ware are you going" I asked as he walked away.

"a walk" he replied dryly as he walked up the stairs and out of site.

"ok what was it actually about" I asked looking at Simmons.

As he told me about Church's dream my eyes opened wide and my heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode.

"I'll be right back. I need to go find Church" I said walking towards the stairs.

"you gunna kill him" Grif asked now finished with his mountain of food.

"far from it" I said walking up the stairs and out of view.

* * *

**Church POV**

I closed my door and looked around the room, sitting on my bed side table was my box, filled with the directors and my old stuff, I walked over and opened it looking threw it, I lifted up a small box and opened it revealing a small key that looked like a house key, I knew ware the house was, even thou I had never been there, the memory's circling around in my head, I put the key in my pocket and picked up the box before leaving the room and walking down the stairs and out the back of the hotel, it was warm, not hot but warm, I began walking down the street towards my house.

After around 20 minuets of walking I saw the old house sitting at the end of the long drive, it was a nice house surrounded with grass and stone pebbles, there was a large pond to the left on the house with fish circling, I slowly approached the door and pulled out the key my hand shaking, the key slipped into the lock and turned unlocking the door, I walked in and looked around at the dusty and cobwebbed building, the walls were old and the wallpaper was beginning to fall off the walls, the floor was wood and had a thick layer of dust coating it I walked in and sat down on the couch a puff of dust launching into the air as I sat down.

I looked around as I put the box on the table in front of me and quickly took off the lid and pulled out a photo album, my old BG journal and the bottle of vodka. I opened the bottle and looked threw the photo album smiling at the pictures, most of them were of me and Tex in BG although some were of Caboose and Tucker and me, there were even some of Tex posing for the camera. I lifted up the bottle and took a large gulp and smiled as I felt the liquid travel down my throat, "its five o'clock somewhere right" I muttered as I continued to look threw the photo album.

* * *

**Tex POV**

I stuck my head round the corner and speed walked over to Grif and Simmons, "did you see Church leave, he's not in his room"

"no, maybe he went out the back" Grif stated

"or he went out the front and you were just stuffing your face" Simmons said

"wait you had more food" I asked

"I saw cake" Grif replied lowering his head

"I don't have time for this" I say as I begging to walk towards the front doors.

"hey wear are you going" Simmons called after me.

"I'm following a hunch" I replied walking threw the door and out into the warm morning air.

**Ok, he had the same Dream as me so maybe he went to a jewellers or a church. **I lifted my hand to my temples as I racked my brain trying to think ware he might be, **think Tex think, you were in bed then he got up and walked around the bed and then proposed, how does that help me find him...the bed, ware is that bed. **My head started to hurt as I tried to think about the beds location. **Of course, its the directors old house. **I turned and started to walk in its direction smiling to myself, after 15 minuets I walked up to the door of the old house to find it a jar.

I looked at the door but decided it was best to see if there was anyone there first, I walked to the side and looked in threw the window, there on the couch was Church, he had an empty bottle of vodka in his hand and there was what looked like a book on his lap, the funny thing was he was asleep or rather, due to the empty bottle, passed out, I walked over to the door and walked in closing it behind me, it was only then that I heard it, the song that was playing, I walked into the living room and smiled at the words that resonated threw the room, I sat down and simply listened to the words.

She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doing.  
She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion.  
She's laughs about my dreams,  
but I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems  
she's the one I'm after.

'Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet,  
and I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery,  
she's too much for me,  
but I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm looking for.  
(Just the girl I'm looking for)  
(She's just the girl i'm looking for)

She can't keep a secret  
for more than an hour.  
She runs on one hundred proof  
attitude power, and the more  
she ignores me the more  
I adore her. What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her.

'Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet,  
and I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery, she's  
too much for me, but I keep coming back  
for more. She's just the girl  
I'm looking for.

The way she sees it's me,  
on her caller ID, she won't  
pick up the phone, she'd rather  
be alone. But I can't give up  
just yet, 'cause every word she's ever  
said, is still ringing in my head.  
Is still ringing in my head.

She's cold and she's cruel  
but she knows what she's  
doing. Knows just what to say,  
so my whole day is ruined.

'Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet,  
and I can't help myself I don't  
want anyone else. She's a mystery,  
she's too much for me, but I keep  
coming back for more.

'Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet,  
and I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery, she's too much for me,  
but I keep coming back for more.  
Oh, I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl  
I'm looking for.  
Just the girl I'm looking for.

Just the girl (I'm looking for)  
She's just the girl (I'm looking for)  
Just the girl (I'm looking for)  
Just the girl I'm looking for.

As the song ended, the room returning to silence, I turned to look at Church and smiled, I guess that song did kinda describe there relationship, **cold, cruel and bittersweat. Ugh. That's me. **I walked over to him and looked at the book he was reading, but it wasn't a book it was a photo album and it was open on a page that had a picture of me and Church standing in front of Blue base standing back to back our arms crossed, despite the bickering and back and forth we did have some good times in that mud puddle. I looked at the table and saw a book with the blue team emblem on it, the white eagle and the blue background with two swords crossed behind it.

I sat down holding the book furrowing my eye brows, I opened it and smiled to see the words Leonard L. Church at the top left of the page, **his journal? **I opened the first page and began to read.

Dear fucking diary.

Well flowers is dead, died in a heart attack or something, all Tucker cares about is he isn't going to get his sniper now, but I kinda like the fact that now only I have a sniper, would be nice if I could the damn thing thou, I got a message from command saying they would send a replacement but he would be a private, so I guess I get to be in charge, Tucker is to focused on the non-existent women in the canyon so I guess that leaves me, well I guess we'll see how it goes.

Leonard L. Church.

**I guess that was before I got there, I don't remember any flowers guy, I guess this private was Caboose. **I turned to the next page.

Dear mother fucking diary

well the new rookie is a fucking idiot, first he insults my girlfriend well ex girlfriend but ugh, lets not say anything about Tex ill just get caught up in memory's, but they ware was I oh yeah, the rookie, first he calls my girlfriend a slut and then just gives out flag to the girl on red team, I mean what the fuck! you don't just give your teams flag to the enemy, then again what the flag means I have no idea.

Leonard L. Church

**Girlfriend huh, I guess he still cared back then, and Caboose called me a slut, I guess that was before he met me. **I moved threw the diary more and stopped at another mention of me.

Dear Bloody diary

so Tex showed up, apparently even though I warned them they still called her here, even in death those idiots fuck up my afterlife, still, it is nice to see her, even if she doesn't love me any more, of course I still love her hell I never stopped but I wont admit it, she obviously doesn't love me any more, now I think about it, maybe she never did to begin with, now look at me I'm sitting in my room writing on a fucking diary about my problems, ugh, I'm just gunna get drunk, take my mind off things.

Leonard L. Church

**ware the hell did he get alcohol in that canyon, wait he still loved me? I...I...I'm gunna read more. **I flicked more almost to the end of the journal.

Dear I don't even care any more diary.

I told them to disable it not destroy it! now the one person I have felt anything for is dead all because of me, if I had just left the red out of it she would have gotten away, I could have gone after here, found her...I never even told her I still loved her, not like it would have changed anything, she made it quite clear she hated me and mealy tolerated me like she did everyone else in this canyon, ugh, goodbye Tex...Allison. R.I.P.

Leonard L. Church

I could feel a single tear run down the side of my face as I read the words on the paper, **he still cared and I treated him like crap, I guess if we both had the same dream he still cares, or it was because were both AI and we were sleeping the rooms that were right next to each other, ugh, church... **I placed the book down and looked over at church, he was lying down on the couch the photo album still perched on his lap, he looked so peaceful like that, like he was a real human being, I guess in a way he was, I sat down on a chair near him and closed my eyes. **When he wakes up, were gunna have a chat about some things. **

* * *

**Don't forget to review, it always helps **


	3. Chapter 3 confessions

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been writing a cobalt soldier and co-writing a fic between me and bella. I hope you enjoy and remember to R&R. I'm sorry to say iv lost inspiration for this fic and probably wont write another chapter and if I do it wont be for a while since I have some new ideas for some other story's, sorry.**

* * *

**Church POV**

My dreams hadn't been calm, they had been full of pain and the recurring dream of when I was tortured by the director, thou there was that good point that all dreams have, mine had always been Tex always had been and always been.

I lifted my head as I woke, the empty vodka bottle resting on my lap, I stared at the sealing sighing as I did, no matter what I did she didn't love me then again I guess I never did tell her, as the many thoughts raced through my head, a voice cut through the air stopping them all dead.

"Did I ever tell you how I found the Alpha?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice, it was Tex, and she was sitting in the chair across the room my journal resting on her lap.

"Tex?"

"I fought a Tank, more men then I could count on my fingers and toes, I fought someone I cared for and left a friend to fight his own sister and yet when I found him he didn't remember me, he didn't even know his own name much less mine, I still remember when I left he called me, strange state name lady" she chuckled. "The man I loved not even knowing who I was, and yet I would do it all again to see him one last time"

Tex had been looking away from me until this point but now she looked up a tear running town her cheek.

"But I don't have to, because your right here sitting in front of me. Ugh…. Back in Blood Gulch I tried to pretend I hadn't loved you or more tried to hid the fact I still did, and I thought you were doing the same, but you weren't, I just couldn't see it, you tried to get omega out of my head, you got me a body of my own, you tried to stop me from leaving on that ship, you loved me every day I was there and I just shrugged you off like a bad habit, hell church you were thinking about me so much you were able to make a hole new me, I own my life to you and I never even said thank you..." Tex looked down, for the first time in years she actually looked sorry.

"Tex... I..."

"you didn't know, yeah I know I didn't exactly make it obvious did I" Tex stood and walked over to me her head low. "I'm sorry"

"don't be sor-" I was cut off when I suddenly felt a warm soft feeling on my lips and for some reason I didn't want it to end, before I knew what I was doing I closed my eyes and moved forward intensifying the kiss.

Then the realization of what was happening hit me, I opened my eyes and moved back slightly, making a small gap between our lips, seeing tex's face so close to mine sent a wave of hormones through my new body, her emerald green eyes staring onto my grey almost like she was looking into my soul, as a look of worry flushed her face I acted, with almost ravenous intent I pulled our mouths together again, almost instantly we were fighting for dominants over the other our tongs attacking each other almost, you'd think Tex would have beaten me but when it came to words we were on par for skill and that translated to kissing as well, after who knows how long Tex began to take off my top as I took off hers, **I knew that diary would come in useful someday.**

* * *

**Tucker POV.**

"so let me get this straight, Church dreamt about marrying Tex, and you though it was a good idea to them tell Tex! she's probably killing him right now" Wash was furious.

"you know I fail to see a bad side to this" I commented

"she would have killed me" Simmons pleaded under washes violent glare

"why do you care so much Wash, you like church now or something?" I asked

"not technically, I have a connection to him, when epsilon was implanted into me we shared one mind, that isn't something you forget, sure he went mad but hey it wasn't his fault, and as much as you guys hate to admit, Church is still the epsilon kinda"

"awww you in love with Church wash" I teased

"no! don't ever say that again, or I will kill you in your sleep" Wash's voice was unnervingly cold to be joking

"ok never mind, I guess we should find Church and warn him" I suggested

"well ware would he go, he just left this morning like he wasn't really here anyway" Simmons stated.

"oh I got that covered, we can just get caboose to find him" I said

"since when can caboose track?" wash asked

"track? Ha no, he's just able to find church ware ever he is, I don't know how, he just can, it sure as hell bugged Church when he tried to hid from him back in Blood Gulch" I chuckled as I spoke.

"urrr ok then lets get Caboose and find him, hopefully before Tex does" Wash replied walking towards Cabooses room.

* * *

**Church POV.**

I was lying on the couch Tex lying on top of me her eyes closed she had her face burrowed into the crook of my neck, I could feel her moving up and down as she breathed in and out as she slept, **that was...wow, I guess we were both a little out of practice but that was amazing. **I still found it hard to believe all this time Tex had been hiding her feelings all this time, I should have been angry but instead I was simply happy, after everything that had happened, all the shit I had done through I had one thing I could say worked out, and that one thing was Tex, and those idiots weren't to bad sure they pissed me off but I can handle them...oh what the fuck I'm so gunna kill them !

I looked out the window and saw Tucker looking at me his phone up the flash flashing.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted causing Tex to jump out of her sleep and off the couch.

"what the hell church"

"look out the window"

Tex turned her head and saw Tucker clutching his phone is fright and laughter, but as Tex stood he was just full of fear, Tex stood and ran to the door opening it to find the rest of blue team plus red team and wash all staring at her, I stood and walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"what the hell do you guys want?" I asked, anger in my voice as Tex ran at Tucker as he sprinted for his life Tex on his heels.

"I...you...Tex...what?" Wash was full blown confused

"use words idiot" I growled

"I though Tex was gunna kill you"

"well she didn't as you can see if anything she did the opposite"

"but...she...you...you know what forget it"

with a grump Wash and the others walked off back to the hotel Tucker running up and hiding behind wash Tex growling at him his phone in her hand, as Tucker watched she crushed his phone in her hand, causing a shout from tucker and a smile to form on my face, Tex then walked back into the house slightly grumpy.

**Well that was a thing...and its a thing that shall continue. **I smiled and walked back into the house, back to Tex.


End file.
